The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Inter-device communication typically relies on data transmission via electrical impulses or radio waves. However, such forms of data transmission can be impracticable in some situations. For example, mobile device users generally avoid carrying cables and other accessories with their mobile devices. As another example, radio frequency transmissions can be prohibited in certain environments, such as during airline flights. Thus, there is a need for a communication medium that is independent of logistical and environmental considerations.